Field of the Invention 
The present invention relates to a prosthesis component or exoskeleton component for a prosthesis or exoskeleton, having at least one shock absorber device, and to a method for operating a prosthesis or an exoskeleton. The shock absorber device comprises at least one damper device that is controllable by way of at least one control device.
Damping has a great influence on the movement properties and therefore constitutes an important feature of a prosthesis or an exoskeleton and, in particular, of arm, leg, hip or foot prostheses. Thus, shock absorbers facilitate an improved gait and allow swift walking, even in rough terrain. Usually, a shock absorber also comprises a spring unit for cushioning occurring shocks and a damping unit for damping the vibration.
In order to be able to exploit the advantages of shocks being absorbed in an ideal fashion, an adjustment of the damping and spring properties is indispensable as a rule. Here, criteria for the adjustment are, for example, the weight of the wearer and their customary movements and the properties of the terrain in which walking should be performed.
To this end, an adjustment of the shock absorber is required as a rule; here, a number of parameters for damping and cushioning must be adjusted and tuned to one another. However, such an adjustment is not always unproblematic especially for beginners or the elderly, who may forget to perform these. In extreme cases, there may even be a deterioration in the wearing properties as a result of a combination of inexpedient adjustments.
Therefore, the prior art has disclosed shock absorbers which, especially for beginners, only provide a few or only the most important adjustment options. In contrast thereto, shock absorbers for advanced users or experts may have a larger number of adjustment options. However, as a rule, a typical wearer of prostheses or exoskeletons is overwhelmed by these.